Forever in our hearts
by Black Knight 2012
Summary: This was a song sang at my old primary school when we did a play called The Book worm it was about four children who are bored over the summer and a strange worm in a top hat appears and takes them on an adventure through the Book's that they are reading in the play at the time.


Narnia

Forever Always in our Hearts.

By Black knight 2012

Author's note's: This was a song sang at my old primary school when we did a play called The Book worm it was about four children who are bored over the summer and a strange worm in a top hat appears and takes them on an adventure through the Book's that they are reading in the play at the time.

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things but still… the song belongs to my old primary school St Joseph's in Surrey… I think. None of the charters belong to me they belong to a very talented writer who is no longer in this world C. who wrote the most amazing stories ever told.

**(Song in bold)**

Narnia

Forever Always in our Hearts.

By Black knight 2012

**Narina forever ****land of hope and land of freedom**

**Narina Forever always in our hearts**

It was over they had won the battle thanks to Aslan and Lucy coming to help them Aslan had summoned the River spirit as it destroyed the bridge the Telmarine's had built. Now Narina could heal the army had been stopped many injured were taken to Lucy who used her special tonic on those who had fort for Narina. Reepicheep had his tail back for what was a great and noble mouse without his tail and Prince Caspian was safe and was to become the next great King of Narina.

After returning back to the castle Aslan had called out to Peter and Susan to come walk with him there was things they need to know things that would change and how they would no longer come back to Narnia but they would know him in a different way.

**Though you can't always see me**

**Know that I'm always there**

**In ****times**** of crisis**

**Call out to Aslan**

**He'll be with you**

**Narnia Forever land of hope and land of freedom**

**Narnia forever always in our hearts**

As they all stood beside the tree there was sadness and hope for Peter and Susan the journey had started with a wardrobe a witch and a lion. But for Lucy and Edmund there journey had one last chapter to go before both themselves would leave the land that had become so much to them.

As Peter handed Caspian the sword he spoke softly "We can't stay Aslan told us this will be the last time me and Susan will see Narnia. But it's not over for you two you'll come back one day" Peter spoke softly looking at the two younger siblings as he turned gazing at them after everything he knew their journey would end soon for them just like it had for him and Susan.

As Lucy looked from her sister to her brother then to Edmund she moved forward tears running down her face "But why did we do something wrong Aslan?" Lucy cried looking at the massive lion that stood beside the new King and advisors watching the family.

"All things have their time young one. One day you and your brother will return here but for Susan and Peter there adventure here has finished. It's time they started out on a new adventure using the skills they have learnt from this world into the next." Aslan spoke as the tears rolled down Lucy's and Edmunds face's as the family hugged each other close saying goodbye to their friends.

**Though you can't always see me**

**Know that I'm always there**

**In ****times**** of crisis**

**Call out to me**

**I'll be with you**

As Lucy glanced back the tree had gone the crowds of Narnia's and people had been replaced by the brick tunnel of the London tube. As the tube itself stopped at the platform Lucy turned to see the boy Susan had spoken to at the newspaper stand asking if they were coming.

Grabbing there stuff the four jumped onto the train as the door closed Edmund looked into his bag. "Do you think we'll ever go back?" he asked as the other three gazed at him knowing full well what he was talking about. "It's only I left my brand new torch back in Narina" he spoke looking at the three of them as each one began to laugh.

As the tube pulled out of the station heading off the sound of a loud roar vibrated through but as all things go nobody hared it only four children sitting on the train smiling. One day they would go back but that is another story for another time.

**Narnia Forever a land of hope and land of freedom**

**Narnia forever always in our hearts**

_The end__…for now_

From Black knight 2012 "Hope you like and enjoy this story it's not much but just a little something I thought I would put together while other stories are being done. Enjoy"


End file.
